


Miraculous University (college!au)

by Dawnleafxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alya - Freeform, Alya Césaire - Freeform, College!AU, DJWifi, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, i dont even know what to tag this, im not sure what's going to happen during this, im winging it, ladybug and chat noir, miraculous - Freeform, they aren't superheroes in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnleafxoxo/pseuds/Dawnleafxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and her friends attend a university together. stuff happens. hilarity and feels ensue. (college au. marinette and adrien were never superheroes but superheroes still exist i suppose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration:  
> incorrectmiraclousladybug . tumblr . com/post/141046447929/marinette-entering-her-house-hello-people-who-do (original quote from Friends)

As Marinette walked up to the door of her apartment with grocery bags in her hands, she noticed that it was unlocked. She closed her eyes, sighing, and entered.

"Hello, people who do not live here."

"Bonjour!"

"Sup?"

"Salut!"

Marinette turned and locked the door, then walked over to the counter of her kitchen and put the groceries down on to it. With her hands on her hips, she turned to the three who had apparently been raiding her stash of food.

"You know, I gave you guys keys for _emergencies_."

Adrien held a bag of chips innocently. "We were out of _Doritos_! I'd consider that an emergency."

Nino and Alya nodded.

"Plus, everyone knows you have the best snacks! We couldn't resist," Alya added.

Marinette rolled her eyes and started putting away her groceries. "Whatever. Since you're here, we could watch a movie I suppose? Unless you came here with special plans to use my food for."

The three looked at each other and then back at Marinette.

Nino decided to speak this time, "I mean, we were kind of planning on watching one here  _anyways_ , but... since you're offering..."

Marinette sighed in defeat. "Why am I still friends with you all? You do nothing but use me for my food and my Netflix account!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are gonna have to keep bugging me to make more because i keep forgetting about this lmao

It was a dark and stormy night. But it's not like it was scary, or anything. It was rather nice, actually, just really thick. It wasn't really even night time, considering it was only 8:00 PM. 

Marinette was in her kitchen, restocking her snack-stash, (or "The Candy Cave" as she liked to call it,) from the raid that her three friends had pulled off a week before. She hadn't found the time to restock it til now, so she began reorganizing the food in her cabinet. It took her by surprise when she heard knocking on her door. Curious to see who it was, she put down whatever was in her hand and walked over to the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by Adrien, standing and looking at her expectantly, soaked in the rain.

"Adrien? What are you doing here? And why are you soaking wet?"

Adrien smiled and averted his eyes. "Haha, yeah, very funny story, actually, uhm.. So I was walking down to the lake when it started sprinkling, and I figured it would pass in a few minutes or so, 'cause the sky didn't look too bad. Well, uh, got past the lake, and well, you guess it! I was wrong! It was too far to walk all the way back to the apartment in this weather sooo, I decided--"

"To come to my house for shelter, instead?" she asked, finishing his sentence.

"Precisely! You wouldn't let a poor guy like me stand out in the rain alone, would you? My dearest friend? Pal? The coolest gal there ever was? My hero? Princess? ..Please?" Adrien asked, eyes dramatic and wide, leaning in with each sugar-coated word. 

Marinette grinned and put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "Hm~, I don't know. Maybe you can convince me more with your compliments.. and also money. Money works well."

Adrien shuffled through his pockets. "Let's see.. I've got... two dollars and a paperclip. Will this suffice? --Oh, oh, wait," he paused, and pulled out something else he found in his pocket. "A button! I think that one really seals the deal. What do ya say?"

The dark-haired lady sighed dramatically. "Alright, alright. That'll do. Come in before you get a cold," she said, giving in. She grabbed his wrist and brought him inside, then made him stand by the door as to not get water all over the floor. "I'll go get you a towel. Take off your jacket, too."

Adrien took off his jacket and hung it up to dry, and while Marinette was retrieving a towel for Adrien to dry off with, his eyes drifted off to the kitchen where he saw the snack cabinet door open, with snacks sprawled out on the counter. He looked back down to the hallway where Marinette was getting the towel from the bathroom and slowly inched towards the kitchen. 

"Don't you dare touch anything in my kitchen, A!" she called from the other room, as if she could sense his intentions. He stopped right in his tracks.

"I wasn't going to! Sheesh, so accusatory," he called back.

Marinette walked back to the doorway where Adrien had moved from slightly and gave him a clean, folded towel. "Suuuure you weren't. As if I didn't know you. Now go take off your shoes and dry off; you look like a wet cat."

Adrien put the towel over his head as he walked over into the kitchen. "Am I a pretty cat?"

"Maybe if you dream  _really_ hard!" she quipped, following him.

"Me-owch."

"Please don't start with the puns."

"Why nyat?"

"Oh my gosh."

"You are being hiss-criminatory towards them."

"Stop."

 Adrien started cracking up. He always loved cat puns for some reason. He especially loved to make them around Marinette, who would constantly groan about them. "I can't help my paws-itively amazing flow."

"I am literally going to kick you out if you keep it up!" she snarled, pushing him away with the side of her arm.

"Alright, alright, fine!" he said, humor still evident in his voice.

"Speaking of which, in matters of you staying here, you can stay until the rain dies down, but then you have to go back home. Got it?"

"I wouldn't dare stay any longer than you'd allow~."

"Good. Now, in the meantime, let's watch a movie, since the rain doesn't seem like it's gonna stop anytime too soon, and you guys love my Netflix oh-so much," Marinette said, grabbing her TV remote. 

"That sounds like a delightful plan," Adrien said, reaching for a bag of chips on the counter beside him without looking, an innocent smile on his face.

"What kind of movie do you want to watch?" Marinette asked, surfing through the films.

 

 

The two were sat down on the couch, 20 minutes into watching an old movie from the 40s. Marinette made Adrien put a towel underneath him so he wouldn't get the couch wet, while Marinette had herself wrapped in a soft blanket.

"Can you share the blanket?" Adrien asked, frowning. "I'm cold!"

"No, get your own blanket."

"I don't wanna get up, though!" he whined, looking into her eyes.

Marinette sighed. "You can have a little bit," she yielded, giving him a part of her blanket. "You're so neeeeedy!"

He celebrated, gratefully taking the warmth of the blanket, "Hurray!"

"Now shush and watch the movie," Marinette instructed, turning her attention back to the TV screen. 

Adrien did as she said and paid attention to the movie, but after a few minutes, his gaze drifted to her face, and he looked at her thoughtfully. He was staring at her for a few minutes when Marinette glanced over at him and saw him looking at her. She looked back at the screen and a moment later, looked back at him, noticing that he  _was_ staring.

She blushed. "Stop looking at me like that."

He immediately looked back to the screen, heat suddenly in his cheeks. "I wasn't looking at you."

"You were staring."

"No, I wasn't."

She looked back to the screen as well.  _"Alrighty, then."_ she thought to herself. 

 

Marinette used to like Adrien a few years ago, but that a long time ago, and she got over that. She definitely got over that. It's not like she ever told him or anything, anyways. It was over and done with. Gone. She sought nothing but friendship with him now!

However, Adrien was another situation. 

One might even say, the opposite situation. Of course, Marinette didn't know this, though.

 

The credits to the movie were playing, indicating the end of the movie.

"Well, that was a good movie, don't you think?" Marinette asked. Without getting a reply, she turned her head and she saw the blonde-haired boy leaned over onto the couch arm, asleep. She looked back out the window and saw that it was still raining hard. She sighed. She didn't have the heart to wake him up and tell him to walk home in the rain at night.

Marinette pulled of her blanket and got up from the couch. "Good night, Adrien." She put the blanket fully over him, and then went back to her room to get ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since adrien never became chat noir, he seems to have obtained some of chat noir's traits through age. same seems to be with marinette lmao
> 
> also
> 
> 20 minutes into netflix and chill and adrien wants your blanket


End file.
